


BetweenTales

by lordaxolotl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, blood warning, death warning, its all very minor i assure you but i still feel right to put down the tags, torture warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordaxolotl/pseuds/lordaxolotl
Summary: BetweenTale is a comic surrounding the story of Frisk, like many others are.This Frisk, however, has earned the name Jumper, (dubbed by one of the many sans’ they’ve encountered), because of their ability to hop timelines.Having gained this ability soon after the destruction of their original timeline and its many inhabitants, Frisk has no choice but to continue hopping.The story takes place in Frisk’s original timeline, and follows them throughout their many fights and adventures.BetweenTale has a very relaxed update schedule as I am in school and have a job after that. I will attempt to update as often as possible, so keep a lookout!





	1. Prologue: A dark beginning (1/2)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever fanfic, so as time progresses i may feel the need to change somem of the tags as i go. Not to sure what else to say. Update schedule will be odd because i am still in school as well as have a job. ^v^

In a world dominated by humans, Its easy for one to forget the horrors that lay just beneath the surface. Timelines doomed to repeat the same history, humans reign victorious over monsters! Monsters forced underground, their happy ending just out of grasp, a fingers touch away. The story told isn't one of heros saving the underground, but the life of a child considered an accident by many. 

This child stood alone at the apex of a mountain whose very name was said to have been cursed. Their mind full of self hatred and inner loathing, they cast themselves down into the darkness, seeking for something more for their life. Yet it was not to be this day, for the child came to land upon a bed of flowers, their determination bound them tight. From the darkness a voice called, exclaiming words of power and glory! However, the kind hearted child denied, continuing forward. Their attention now being taken by a smiling flower, who offers the human a guide in this wretched world. Upon accepting, its kind smile abruptly turned to that of malice and intent to kill. A motherly figure stepping in and rescuing them from deaths hands.

The characters whom the story revolve around are all to similar to that of one already known, a fallen human and their brother, a king, a queen, and two skeletons. However, the spotlight shines not on them. Their lives cut down too quickly for them to truly bloom and our story starts once again, with a lone child, standing at the apex of a mountain. Staring down at the years of heartache that continuously lifted them up.

The puzzles they faced came relentlessly, and hope seems farther away as their motherly figured left them. However their determination once again kept them tight, they continued. Pressing on through their hardships. They were going to set the monsters free! Uniting them with the mankind they had become used to. While not inherently cruel they saw a future bright with all living peacefully. However, one small lapse in judgement doomed them to stay forever in the underground. Fear keeping them from speaking to Asgore, for thats all they needed to be able to live their lives peacefully on the surface. A self placed stalemate.

Three years had passed since the child had fallen from the surface, stalling the inevitable, fighting Asgore. They were living a loving life in Snowdin with their family, two skeletons by the name of Sans and Papyrus. Sans, the elder, was a comedian and would often leave a few nights in a row to go perform stand up in the local bar, or library, or even in Hotlands, where the biggest hotel in the Underground was, housing the core. While, on the other side of the spectrum was an overly excited skeleton by the name of Papyrus, who was attempting to become head of the Royal Guard. A brutal service devoted to the destruction of humankind. Unfortunately, the younger skeleton was far too kind for such barbaric acts, giving up his only chance to join in favor of befriending the child. Their life's a happy one, thanks to the sacrifices their friends have had to make for them. 

The night of which their happy life came to a crashing halt is one that will be forever etched into their memories. The child sat up in their comfortable bed,far to early in the morning. Shivering at the cold air surrounding them and quickly going to bundle themselves up. A nightmare had awoken them and continued to keep them awake. Slowly they creeped down the stairs, the floors creaking from the years of abuse. Making their way into the living room and staring at the sleeping lump on the couch, it wasn't uncommon for the skeleton to be asleep on the couch after a long nights work but what was odd was their shivering figure. It must have been cold if even a skeleton shivered. Slowly the child laid their blanket on the shivering form and shuffled towards the kitchen, flicking on the light and staring blankly at the fridge. A note pasted on the door informing the two other roommates that he (Papyrus) would be out and about today and hopes to run into them before dinner time. 

A sleepy murmur escaped from their throat as they go and retrieved a carton of eggs from the overly large fridge. They were going to make themselves and their roomate some breakfast. They lurched over the stoves eye for longer than they would like to admit, before stumbling off and sitting on top of the sleeping skeleton, laying Sans’s plate on his head and turning on the tv. Days like this were quite normal and honestly not that rare, However the child wasn't complaining. The times they spent with the two were blissful. So wasting a day watching television with one of the two they love was quite alright for them. The sleeping skeleton began to awaken, sitting up while still miraculously keeping the plate of eggs on their head. The shivering body leaning into the smaller humans as they watched the current mettaton broadcast, only then noticing the plate of eggs and removing them from his skull. 

The child looked up at the skeleton and yawned slightly, curling up into their jacket 

“ Good morning…”

“ Morning kiddo..whatcha watching?” the skeleton asked softly

“ Mettatons latest news report….same thing as yesterday, except today he wore a blue tie. “ the human smiled 

“ Well color me surprised “ The skeleton retorted, sitting once again in silence with the smaller

“ ………. Oh my god….. Anyway, Papyrus said they would be out for the day but would be back before dinner “ The child looked up

“ sounds about right “ the skeleton sighed, getting out his phone and scrolling boredly.

A few bored hours passed, mindlessly watching television without a care. The soft warm breath from the skeleton whos head was rested on theirs was comforting, and soon enough they found it harder and harder to keep their eyes open. Their lids fluttering ever so slightly before eventually they found themselves asleep, and into another wonderfully horrid dream. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The darkness surrounded them, rolling over their body like gentle wave. Tossing and turning them in time, and with a start, their eyes jerked open. Quickly the child sat up, staring down at their pure white figure. Slowly they began to push themselves up, wobbly taking a step as if they hadn't for years. The floor beneath them pulsed in time with their step, rippling a white contrast. The ripples coming back and gently lifting the child up to propel them a bit forward.   
Amused, the child quickly made a game of it. Bouncing between humps of darkness and silently laughing. 

Eventually, they accepted the darkness around them, not having realized the more they walked the darker their body became. their once pure white color a much duller grey and only now being able to notice the light shining brightly behind them. Slowly the child turned, taking a step back at the all to familiar reset placed before them. Curiously, they went to grab it. A whip like crack blaring out and bright red string smacking against their wrist, tying it back away from the reset button. The child silently shouting out in pain as they tried to use their other hand to hit the button. Yet once again the red string stopped them. The harder the struggle the more string appeared. Curling up around their ears and pulling against their hair. Grasping tightly against their shirt and trying to drag them back. Voices begging them to hit it while some begged to refrain, to stay away. 

The child was at a loss, at any moment the string could easily over take them. They allowed their body to relax against the taut string. Sliding back slightly. And as if they had a final burst of energy, the child erupted from the string. It snapping painfully against their body as they slammed their hand eagerly onto the button. The ripples, the strings, and the voices vanished and the child was pleased with themselves, they had done what was asked of them. They had reset the world. Looking back towards the reset button they noticed a thin crack beginning to form against its pure surface. 

The world pulsed, the child finding themselves being knocked to the ground. They stared, now fearfully at the button. Unaware of the damage they had just done. The crack had widened. Spreading now across its entire body. The child slowly reached, hoping to touch it again and repair it. However, the world pulsed once again. Tossing the child further away from the reset button. They silently shouted out, no word escaping their constricted throat. They crawled desperate back towards the button. The crack was so much larger now. The reached with all their childish strength.

Once more, the world had pulsed. Tossing the child into the air as if they weighed less than a paper clip.. They tumbled, desperately trying to right themselves. Full of determination they reached for the reset button. however it was not there anymore. Nothing was there anymore. Their body landed harshly into the darkness, it splashing up around them as it did with their first step. Swallowing the child's trembling form up without issue. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They awoke with a start, jolting up and gasping. Looking around in terror. Taking note of the missing figure from the couch and their sudden position on the floor. They shivered, turning their attention towards the door which they found to be open. Slowly, they pushed themselves up and slipped their shoes on, shambling to the door and poking their head out. They moved just in time to see the light blue blur of a familiar being vanish in thin air. 

Shivering harshly through the cold, they passed the entrance to Snowdin. They had walked this path more times than they could remember and the chill became more apparent the closer they got to the Ruins entrance. The child hesitantly reached out, placing their palm against the cold door and sighed.  
Slowly, they pushed it open. A gust of dust filled air swirled around them. They began to choke and cough against the flurry. “ ..Toriel?” The child's voice croaked. Coughing and trying not to sneeze in an attempt to clear their passages. They continued down the overly long hallway. The atmospheric chill was beginning to get to them, forcing them to pick up their pace. Upon entering the main house, they take note of the unlit empty area. “ ...hello?? Anyone??”   
The child pushed forward, unaware of the mass of dust hidden just behind Toriel's favorite recliner. 

They moved past the puzzles which they had mastered. Dancing between spikes that shoot up at their feet and waving at where the hidden fourth frog had normally been. “ Hello?” They called out once again , noticing the reverberating echo that shook them to their very core. They had a horrible feeling about this...about all of this. They pushed forward to the entrance into Toriel's flower garden. They would come here when they were stressed or missed the bright sunshine of their abandoned home. Despite living down underground they still had moments of missing the surface. What human wouldn't? The sun was nice and the stars were beautiful. 

However, they were not greeted with the bright and warm sunshine as they had many a visit prior. The cold winter air was blowing in from the top of the mountain down onto a scene which they greatly wished they weren't there to witness. In front of them stood Sans, his arms shaking violently and further ahead was a young girl. Her hair was in a short curly bob, the majority of her bangs were pulled back in a stylized braid. The rest of her bangs formed beautiful curls that lay perfectly against her shoulders, which were covered in a sheer dark blue cover. Her cobalt blue dress blew elegantly in the wind, highlighting the various rose designs sewn in. 

Their eyes followed down the other humans body, noting the perfect, unripped tights and her elegant church like shoes. Yet the next sight jarred them back into reality. Under her clean shoes was the head of an all to familiar skeleton. His red scarf threatening to blow away in the wind. The skeletons eyes staring helplessly up at his brother. Slowly speaking out, as if he knew that these words would be his last “ Saa...ns…”. The elder brother blinked, before going to move at the other human, violent intent clear. Hopeing to save his struggling baby brother. However..just like that. The other human shoved her foot through papyrus’s already weak skull. The skeletons red scarf flying up with a flurry of dust. A tense silence filled the air.   
Just like that, Papyrus the Skeleton, Royal guard to be...was gone. The silence brought on by his death quickly being replaced with the anguished screams of a child.


	2. Prologue: A dark beginning (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk finds themselves faced with several small tasks, most of which are informing the others about the murderous human that has fallen. At the end of the chapter Frisk is whisked away, but by what?

The child continued to wail, unaware that their voice was making their presence known.   
Papyrus was dead, they felt as if the air around them had gone stagnant and that time itself had paused. The one who killed him was slowly approaching, and the child was unaware. They watched as the all too familiar scarf fluttered down and landed on their lap “ Pa..py..” their voice weakly croaked out. 

They felt themselves being ripped up, off the ground. In a moment of panic, they squirmed. Oh God, the one who killed Papyrus had to be coming after them now. That was until they felt a bony hand place itself onto their head and quickly teleport away. They quickly shoved themselves back, landing on the floor of their home “ S-SANS- WE HAVE TO- WE HAVE- PAPYRUS IS-- “ they shouted.

Sans turned his eyes away from Frisk, his eyelights having been long gone. “ ...Get up kid “ He sighed quietly, looking over once again. His voice sounded hollow. 

“ ...s..sans- sans i- “ they stumbled up “ w..we need to tell Undyne- we need to go back and get them-- we- “ they continued to fumble through their words. Shutting their eyes tightly as they ruffled their own hair violently, trying to think on what to do.

‘ ...Just..reset kid..” Tears streamed down the skeletons cheeks. His smile, despite being forced, was everlasting on his face.

“ S-sans I just ca- … “ they stared up at their roommate, before slowly nodding “ ….Yes sir. “ they waved their hand, the reset button appearing before them as they slowly stretched out and touched it.

B u t N o t h i n g H a p p e n e d .

Sans stood, unblinking, waiting. He tensed slightly upon realizing the reset failed. His smile faltering into a frown, an alien-like expression on his face.

The child continued to panic, slamming their hand on reset over and over. Begging for something to happen, to fix what errors they had simply witnessed. However..once again

N O T H I N G H A P P E N E D.

“ S-sans I-- “ they trembled, staring up at them.

Sans remained unmoving, other than a gentle tremble, his eyes blank.  
The two of them realizing at once, that papyrus was gone, and he was gone forever. 

The child slowly grabbed onto sans’s sleeve, pulling themselves over and hugging them “ w..we need..we need to take action and fast..o..otherwise- ...y..you already saw, they took out all of Ruins. If they get to Snowdin then Snowdin will fall as well “ they looked up at Sans once more, awaiting a reaction 

Sans was unaware of what to do, The shock of his brother's death had left him unable to process. He slumped over the child, his mind replaying the scene over and over   
“ ...what's tha’ point….” he weakly croaked “ ain't...like it matters anymore “

The child shook their head “ N-no! It does matter! S-sans just because..just because Papyrus is gone- i- w-we! We can..we can save everyone else. Papyrus wouldn't want us to mourn him when there's so much more we could do Sans!!” they stood, determined despite the obvious fear in their voice and sadness in their eyes

The defeated skeleton shook his head. All he ever had was his brother. The one thing in his life in this place that he cherished. Now he was gone. Everyone else, though he cared about them, could never compare to this loss. He was close to dusting just due to a broken heart. 

“ ...S.Sans…. I’m..i...I’m. “ the child slowly calmed their terrified trembles “ I'm going to inform Undyne..then, I'm going to go to the capital and break the barrier with Asgore..we can get people out of here. “ They turned their attention to the door, before back at the skeleton. They moved and placed a kiss on their cheek “ Please..don't do anything reckless Sans. “ they turned back to the door and went to run out. 

Sans simply nodded, seeming unaware of what Frisk had just said to him..wait, what were they going to do? Sans tensed “ FRISK WAI-- “ it was too late. Frisk had left to head to the capital. The skeleton clenched his fist tightly and slumped... Holding his head to cry

The child continued to run, their body slowly regaining its tremble the closer they got to waterfall. They had been here a week prior to swim in the shallow ponds, but now they come with terrible, terrible news. They pushed onwards, calling out sharply for Undyne. Praying that the warrior fish wasn't too far away, and thankfully, they weren't. 

Undyne landed quickly behind them. Moving to take off her helmet and shake her hair out “ What's up bestie? You look as if someone threw your chocolate bar into the waterfall. “ the fish joked, unaware of the God-awful news the other was about to give to them.

“ P...PAPYRUS IS DEAD! “ their voice shouted “ S-SANS AND-- I WAS ASLEEP AND-- SANS RAN OUT OF THE HOUSE AND SO I WENT TO FOLLOW AND THEN THERE WAS ANOTHER HUMAN- AND- AND- TORIEL IS DEAD, PAPYRUS IS DEAD. EVERYONE IN THE RUINS IS DEAD AND NOW THEIR IN SNOWDIN- “ the child continued, gripping their head once more and shivering violently. 

Undyne slowly took a step back, the words that poured violently out of the child's mouth had taken them back. Papyrus couldn't have died, he was one of the strongest monsters she had yet to face. Besides herself and the king of course..and what of the queen? Surely it's impossible that she fell too, isn't it..? Yet, the pure emotion coming from one of their best friends voice was enough to prove to them that what they said weren’t lies. “ ...Frisk, this is a very serious matter. You're not lying to me are you..? …. “ Undyne cleared her throat, fear wasn’t something she needed to show now. She had to remain calm for the child. Having already known the answer to the question, she continued. “ ...Here’s what we're going to do Kid, we're going to gather the royal guard and go after this human. I need you to go to Hotlands and tell Alphys to help you begin evacuation, is that understood?” she tried not to order the kid around to often, yet in this situation it was needed.

The child nodded solemnly “ i..okay..b-but! Dont..dont don't- don't do anything reckless, I don't want you to get hurt… I don't..know what I’d….” they paused, seeming to think on their words “ ..a-after the evacuation starts, I'm going..I'm going to the throne room, I'm going to..to give Asgore my soul. That way you guys can go back to the surface and then I could- “ They flinched, caught off guard by the sudden hand placing itself over their mouth. 

Undyne shook her head “You're not going to do anything like that, you're as important to us as we are to you. Just go to Hotlands and help Alphys okay..? Besides, it's not..” Undyne paused, sighing “ It's not like...its not like King fluffy buns would do anything to harm you anyway. You're the hope for both humans and monsters now Frisk. We need you “ Undyne gave a smile, gently headbutting the human and standing. She donned her helmet once more and turned towards Snowdin “ ...Good luck Frisk. “ they nodded and took off running.

Frisk watched, slowly moving their hand to grip at the collar of their sweater. “ ...Be safe Undyne “ they gave a determined nod in return. Turning on their heels they began to head in the direction of Hotlands, finding it hard to run. Unaware that yet another one of their best friends was walking headfirst into death. 

They slowly approached the Lab, having walked the entirety of Waterfall. They were on edge, and it only continued to grow as they approached the lab door and found it locked. “ A...ALPHYS!” they called, knocking violently upon the door “ ALPHYS IT'S ME FRISK, LET ME IN!” they continued

Alphys jumped, they had had their face buried into a screen. Watching in horror as the new human effortlessly wiped out most of Snowdin. Including the royal guard that was stationed there..had no one been moving to evacuate them? Alphys slowly reached a claw and pressed a button. The door to the Lab opening with a satisfying click “ F..frisk! A..are you alright?” the dinky dino asked, approaching. 

“ Im..im fine, are you?” the child entered quickly, grabbing on Alphys gently and into a hug. They knew the other wasn't big on physical contact but they desperately needed it “ W..we need to evacuate-- “

The dino pushed away, shaking their head “ I know, i... I’ve been..working on it.” Alphys turned, clicking on a remote to show the child that Mettaton had been making an emergency broadcast. “ a..and I’ve been..” they shivered, the words catching in their throat slightly “ I've been preparing true lab for whoever needs refuge..if..we can't find anywhere else. “ 

Frisk slowly nodded, realizing what courage Alphys had to possess to make this move. “ I..I see. W..well- uhm...I-I can go back to Waterfall and- “ however, once again they were cut off

“ Y..you..you need to go to the Castle, I can handle evacuation but..someone needs to inform the king of what has happened. Im..fairly certain no one has told him. “ Alphys looked back towards the monitors, slowly approaching

Frisk blinked “ A-alphys, you know I haven't even t..talked to him yet!” they softly shouted, in fear of scaring the dino once again “ i-i can't just waltz up there going “ ..O...Oh hi, king Asgore!! My name is Frisk, and I'm here to tell you that you're, as well as most of Snowdin, is dead. Oh no, not because of me!! But because of the OTHER human that fell Underground. “ “ they moved exaggeratedly to try and show the stupidity of that idea..before they caved “ I..o..okay. Alright..i'll..do it “ They nodded. Awaiting an answer from Alphys to change her mind...However, she didn't. Leaving the child to slowly slink away and make their move to the capital. 

Frisk approached judgment hall, a knot slowly forming in their throat. They were playing in their head the various ways that Asgore could skewer them. Despite the various ways that people had told them that Asgore was just a kind, old monster king. They couldn't shake away the fear that something much worse would come from their meeting. Slowly, they pushed open the door to the Judgement hall. Blinking in surprise that, in fact, Asgore was already in there. He appeared to be calmly staring out a window. Allowing the light to flood around him. The child had to admit, despite the obvious attempt at being regal, The large king still looked like a dork.

“K...King Asgore..?” They slowly asked, approaching the taller figure

The king jumped, turning their attention to the child “ Ah..! hello there... I haven't seen you come in..” he admitted sheepishly “ to what do I owe the pleasure..?” 

Asgore was already well aware of the child's presence in the underground, only a month after they had started living there had Undyne blabbed about their new bestie. It was quite cute in his mind, and thus he decided to let the child live there. Everyone seemed comfortable with it..and surely, another human will fall.

The child shook their head “ Unfortunately sire, with the news I come with it isn't a pleasure at all. “ they slowly approached “ Sir...I...uhm. Another human had fallen. However they aren't as- “ The child jumped, looking up as the king seemed to drop his happy aura. They hesitantly continued “ The Ruins..were completely wiped out...which...Includes Toriel, and Papyrus...and... I believe that..uhm...that Snowdin followed soon after. “ They fidgeted. Praying that in rage they were not attacked. 

Asgore slowly blinked, before taking a trembling step back..No..Toriel couldn't have been dead. She was the last remaining bit of his family, surely..surely she was strong enough to survive? The king took a knee, before slowly rubbing his face “ ...Thank you for bringing this news to me my child, I shall do everything in my power to right this wrong..and, when it's all over.. How…” he seemed to hesitate “ how would you like to have some tea with me?” 

The child grinned weakly, giving a nod “ Y..yes, id like that very much sir. “ they moved to hug them. Unaware of the ring of bullets forming around Asgore. At that moment, dust surrounded the child once more. Witnessing as a single, stray bullet shattered Asgore's soul.

Once again they screamed. Staring in anguish as Flowey grinned contently up at the human. “ Oh, Golly! Was I interrupting a moment between you two?” the flower cooed. Moving to make themselves larger than the quivering child

“ F..FLOWEY- I- YOU-- W..WHAT THE HELL!?” they shouted, staring in fear as dust slipped between their fingers and onto their lap. “ W..WHY DID- W..WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?” they continued, moving themselves to get closer to the ever-grinning flower. 

“We have already been over this Frisk. In this world, it's Kill or Be Killed. I thought by now you would have figured that out.” the flower flicks his golden petals as he smirks. “Besides It's not like HE could do anything anyways. Not when my Best Friend is here.”

“ ….Flowey- i... I thought I was your- W..we've moved past this! I..i thought you were over wanting to destroy this timeline..!” the child pleaded, moving to stand and reaching out for the flower. “ W..We..f..flowey I don't have reset anymore..i..i cant..i cant fix this!” they shouted loudly

The plant-like monster moves away from the others touch. “Why would I WANT to undo this? Do you know how LONG I've been waiting? You can't imagine what it's been like. What I’ve been through trying to get my friend back…”

“ F..flowey how are you even sure they are your friend anymore!! If the only reason their your friend is to KILL others then that's not a friend!! i...IM YOUR FRIEND FLOWEY!” they continued to approach, moving quicker. They, however, were not anger filled. 

He swats the others hand away as he glares... How DARE they even suggest such a thing! His petals fluff up making him seem larger than he really was.” How would YOU know anything about them!? THEY were always and will ALWAYS be my friend!” a ring of bullets form behind him before launching at the human.  
"  
They quickly moved out of the way, knowing fully well that they could easily dodge his ring attacks...However, they were unprepared as they stared up at a single bullet, hovering directly above their forehead. A shiver beginning to form as it slammed itself into their forehead. Tossing them into a dream once more. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
White eyes. They awoke to white eyes coming from an all to familiar figure. The child sat up in the dark abyss, attempting to call out to the form. However, not a sound escaped their throat. The figure slowly began to walk away. The child scrambled up, reaching feverishly for that vanishing form. No, why couldn't they see them? They were right there!

They placed their hand down back onto the black abyss that made up the floor. They blinked in surprise when they found themselves unable to pull their hand free. They shoved their feet against the floor, attempting to extract themselves from the tar.

The vaguely yellow figure slowly began to descend deeper into the tar, seemingly unafraid as two white hands slowly appeared above them moving to embrace the smaller form. As if welcoming an old friend home after a lifetime apart. 

The child continued to shout and squirm, trying to tell them to stay back, or to get away. However, no sound escaped their throat and the more they struggled the deeper they sank. They looked up as the two hands that took the other away reached to a slowly forming, Cheshire like grin. Moving a finger to place over their mouth. “ Shh….It's time to be quiet….” the smile slowly vanished. 

The child was once again surrounded by darkness..and swallowed whole. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They awoke once more, their eyes opening to the sound of faint talking. They realized that the other two, that being the new human and Flowey, had assumed they were still asleep. In an attempt to keep up that idea they quickly shut their eyes.

“I dusted the king for you. Just like we planned. Now there won't be anyone except that smiling trash bag in our way right?” the flower was standing a slight distance away from the other human looking up at them hopefully like a young child trying to impress someone they looked up to.

The figure slowly nodded “...Yes, that's right, the moment we get sans out of this picture, only one more thing would stand in our way. “ They slowly approached the flower “ You did good, little brother. I'm quite proud of you “ they give a large, creepy smile.

Flowey looks up at them with a shaky smile before shivering. “O-one more thing? What's that? Oh. right, the barrier r-right. Ahaha…” their shivers become more pronounced as the other comes closer to him “C-Chara..why are you looking at me like that? I've done everything you asked…”  
“ That you have Asriel...However. “ They continued to approach, their hand moving towards their katana which sat in its sheath “ You seemed to forget a few key details. First and foremost...My name isn’t Chara in this timeline. Its Antigone “ They slowly began to draw the sword “ It is my hosts name sure but... I enjoy the irony behind the name. Its derived from a Greek myth you know..Second, you seemed to have forgotten that...Your free experience. “ and in one swift motion, their sword left their sheath and was slicing at Flowey. 

Flowey trembles in FEAR as Chara...no Antigone speaks. His eyes widen as they start to draw their blade. In one swoop the Flower is gone. Nothing remains of the once vibrant yellow flower save for a single piece from one of his petals.

Antigone sighed quietly, turning their attention to the laying form of frisk on the floor. They turned their attention to their already drawn blade, before slowly approaching. It would be quick and easy...They raised their sword, moving to slam it down into the child's head only for a bone to slam itself into the blade. It tumbling spectacularly out of their hands and clattering to the floor a decent few feet away. 

Frisk quickly sat up, unaware that just seconds ago they were going to die. They turned their attention to the source of the clang, noticing the sword and trailing back. They cried out in surprise. Why was sans here!? He had seemed so reluctant to do anything to help, the very notion of him helping now..why..it seemed near impossible. However, there he stood. A bone raised in front of him prepared to strike the other human down.

Antigone sighed, simply shaking her head and forming a grin “ What do you get out of this Sans? There's no prize at the end of the tunnel..there's no Princess waiting to be saved and there's no king to bestow upon you knighthood..so why fight? “ the other began to approach.

The skeleton grimaced, his hand slowly lowering “ ..I can think of three right now. You seem to be a fan of listing things off..so, I won't. It's to much time outta’ my already busy schedule. “ The shrugged, his form trembling violently as he took a step towards them. “ What reasons do you have to go on a killin spree? Genocide ain't the funnest thing in the world. “ he paused, only inches away from Antigone's face. 

Frisk quickly moved to stand up, realizing that a fight was imminent between the two. They moved to run over, however. Their soul turned blue and they were flung back behind a pillar. They wheezed out “ s..sans?” they looked up at the other once more. Only to notice the same, cold stare from before “ ..sans?” they repeated before they felt the heaviness leave their soul.

Sans turned their attention back to Antigone, who moved swiftly to regain her sword in sans’s moment of distraction and was now rushing back to them. Sans quickly moved out of the way, raising his hand to form a wall of bones which Antigone quickly slammed herself into 

“ Woah kid, no need to come at me with such gusto. I'm not even lookin for a fight right now..all I really want is for you to get anti-GONE. “ they shrugged once more, dodging yet another fruitless attack from the sword-wielding maniac. 

Frisk watched, trembling harshly as the witnessed the back and forth between the two figures. They knew fully well that they couldn't keep this up forever..they had to think quickly. They moved to stand in front of the pole, watching as bones flew and gaster blasters well..blasted. They witnessed Antigone duck and bow and weave through even the trickiest of attacks. This couldn't go on forever..there had to be a victor eventually.

Antigone was running out of energy, they knew that in the next few attacks they had to finish this. Slowly their attention was turned to frisk, who stood slumped against the pole which sans had thrust them upon. A devious idea began to form in their head. Sans was preparing to blast them once more with his gaster blaster. In a quick moment, they turned. Sprinting full speed towards the child.

Sans tensed, his blaster attack pausing as they quickly moved to teleport in front of frisk. Goddamnit, why hadn't the child stayed behind the damn pole! He tensed, feeling the sharp blade pierce through his coat and a red liquid gushed. He slumped slightly “...heh…” he moved his hand to cover the wound “ Ya seemed to have..uh...Ketchup-ed to me..ha…..haa…. “ as he says the pun a few ketchup packets fall out of his pocket. 

Frisk stared up in fear as Antigone slashed into sans, they quickly move to grab onto the skeleton to keep them from falling..no..what was this-this wasn't supposed to happen!! The words that the two spoke to each other became drowned out in the child's ears as they witnessed the top of the skeleton's skull begin to cave into itself. They began to try and keep a tighter hold on the other, begging them to stay with them..however, after a simple head turn and a soft whisper. They knew the damage had been done. They gripped tightly onto the jacket as dust poured out of it. Slowly collapsing to their knees.

Antigone stared blankly at the sad scene, what a pity, they assumed they would have had more of a fight. “ ..His legend precedes him. “ they softly said, twirling their sword and aiming it once more at the child's head “ You are all that remains in my way, Frisk. “ they moved closer “ You could surrender your soul to me, I would be willing to make this painless…” they cooed. Lifting their chin with the tip of the blade.

Frisk jerked their head away, burying it once more into sans’s jacket. Taking in all that they could “ ..fuck..you..” they slowly murmured. Clinging even tighter to themselves upon noticing Antigone's position changing. Their body trembling harshly as they await the cold death from the other. However, the moment they felt the sword press to their skull..they felt an all too familiar feeling of being whisked away. Yet when they landed, knees on the cold snow. They found themselves unable to stay awake. Falling face first and laying, motionless.


	3. through the mirror (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk wakes up in a new verse, where a kind blue skeleton and his orange brother find him. while the color palette is the same their personalities are totally..swapped! everything in this verse is completely, and totally, swapped!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for the lack of updates, writers block and self esteem is a bad, bad word.

Their very soul felt as if it were on fire, they nuzzled themselves deeper into the snow. Their eyes fluttering weakly as they look up “ ..n..nnnn?” they weakly murmur. A figure, familiar in shape was approaching them, bandana blowing in the wind as they jog. Huh..what an odd sight..they slowly lay their head back down and nuzzle back into the snow. Fading into yet another peaceful sleep. 

No dream plagued them this time, however, a calming warmth and the feeling of security took its place. They opened their eyes, finding the tiredness they had experienced just moments before gone. “ ..???” they quietly looked around, jumping slightly as they see two, star shaped eyes staring at them in absolute wonder. “ !!! HUMAN!!!!” the figure jumped up, slamming their hands onto the bed in which they laid “ YOUR AWAKE!!! I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!!! “ he shouts happily. 

The human jumped, frisk rubbing their eyes and looking at the hyper skeleton “ ..uhm..” they couldn't remember what happened, or who this hyper being was “ ….Y..yeah..i'm uh..i'm..awake? Who..are you?” they move to sit on the beds edge, looking in surprise at the change of scenery, the familiarity of it as well. 

The skeleton smacks himself in realization “ RIGHT!! You couldn't possibly have remembered because i told you when you were asleep!!! Hello human, I! Am the Magnificent sans! It's such a pleasure to meet you!!!” they bounce about excitedly, before turning to the door “ Papy!! We must prepare breakfast at once!! Asleep for a week without food surely must have made them hungry!!”

Frisk looked over, jumping at the realization that a tall skeleton had been watching them this entire..? Time. “ ..sans?? ...papy?” they rub their head, surely they misheard. Their roommates, and best friends were sans and papyrus..they couldn't have possibly been here...and if they were….why were they dressed as each other? This must have been a prank on them-- ..Did he say a week? Everything is so confusing...they slowly hop down, looking up as Papyrus(?) approached. “ ..Hello “ 

Papyrus looks down at the human “sup” his hands moved to enter his pockets. “ ..Sans found ya’ ‘bout a week ago. Probably woulda’ froze if he hadn't…” he shrugged “ I offered to pay for a night in the inn but uh..My brother is a big, human hunting’ fanatic. He wanted to make sure you were okay n’ all that..cmon, i made breakfast. “ he heads downstairs

Frisk swallowed quietly, that was more than definitely a threat...they followed after the tall skeleton and soon after the hyper blue one followed, dashing down the stairs and to the kitchen. Frisk slowly entered after, taking a seat at the table as they see a...corn..dog, slide its way to them “ … “ corn dogs weren't breakfast food!..but my GOD did it smell good, they eagerly began to eat “ t..thank you! “ they grinned. 

 

“ No prob..Sans over there was gonna make tacos but uh..corn dogs are easier to make. Just pop one in the microwave and your done “ Papyrus shrugged, kicking a chair out and spinning it around to sit. “ So uh..--” they were cut off quickly by their older brother “ HUMAN!! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?! WHAT'S YOUR STORY!? DO YOU LIKE TACOS!? HOW DID YOU GET INTO THE SNOW?! WERE YOU TIRED?! THE SNOWS COLD HUMAN!! DO YOU LIKE TACOS?! DID I ASK THAT? I THOUGHT I ASKED THAT-- OH OH!! WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE COLOR! MINES BLUE- THAT'S MY NICKNAME TO!! DO YOU HAVE A FAMILY?! OF COURSE YOU HAVE A FAMILY HUMANS DON'T GROW FROM THE GROU-!” they coughed a bit, vibrating softly with excitement. Papyrus was grinning softly, watching as his brother went on a rant “ Bro- bro they can only answer one question at a time..don't wanna overwhelm the kid. “ he chuckled, leaning back. The hyper skeleton pouted, crossing their arms softly “ I was just curious…” they turn their attention back to frisk.

Frisk stared, corn dog in their mouth as they had a deer in headlights expression. They slowly swallow the bite they had taken before the swarm of questions and try to think on which ones they could answer first “ ...Uh...i came from snowdin...i..like tacos, but only when their really cheesy, and no tomatoes...i don't like tomatoes. Though i don't know any kids that do..uhm….My favorite color is red..and i don't have a nickname..i have a family too- “ they keep trying to think if there were anymore “ ..oh!..as for why i was in the snow..i..don't know..i was hugging onto my jacket and-- “

“ OH RIGHT!! You came in with a jacket!! I'm sorry for taking your things human but it was covered in...bad..things...But it's alright now~! I THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, MASTER AT LAUNDRY! CLEANED YOUR JACKET FOR YOU!! Mwehehe!!” they bounce,running out of the kitchen excitedly. 

Frisk blinks, only now seeming to realize they were jacketless “ O-oh uh-- “ and Sans was gone before they could finish..he sighed abit, turning back to papyrus and tensing as the violent aura came dashing at them. “ P..pa-- “ they were cut off..a common thing happening it seems. 

“ I don't care..who you are Human, or where you came from...You had dust on your jacket, and i'm not so blind as to not know what that means. Nor is my bro. But he's the forgiving type. But i swear if you do anything to hurt him or anyone down here…” Frisk feels as if something was about to attack them and simultaneously frozen in place “You will be having a very bad time after. Do i make myself clear?”

“ P..perfectly clear. “ Frisk gulps a bit, before quickly going to finish their corn dog “ ..it's..not what you think tho--” they tense as the feeling returns “ ..I don't. Care. “ Papyrus stands, making his way out of the kitchen. Frisk shut their eyes tightly, trying to calm themselves down. “ … “ they had just arrived here and already they were already being threatened, this was simply not his month it seemed. They turn their attention to the door, looking as Sans was stopped on his walk in by Papyrus. Papyrus took the jacket from them and headed towards his room. Sans dashed in and went sliding to go make himself a breakfast taco, no corn dog would do for him!! 

“ ..M’ sorry about my little brother Human “ sans stated quietly, looking over “ He's very protective over me you see, but he's not a bad guy!! You simply gave us a fright! If your still hungry after your corn dog your welcome to have one of my fantastical tacos!!” he bounced on his toes before moving back to their cooking as they dump an entire packet of glitter into the refried beans, stirring excitedly.

They were moments away from agreeing to a delicious taco, when Sans dumped the bright blue concoction into a shell “ ..I-im good!” they softly said, finding their appetite quickly leaving “ ..Its alright, i can understand a brothers protective nature “ they smiled quietly, before looking at the door ‘ i wonder where he was taking my jacket though. “ They questioned before shrugging.

Sans blinked “ Papy didn't get your permission to take it? “ he said before approached. “ Well that's odd!! PAPY!!!!” they call up the stairs “ PAPY WHY DID YOU NEED THE HUMANS JACKET AGAIN???” 

“ IT HAS A GASH IN IT, I'M PATCHING IT UP “ papyrus called back down  
“ OH ALRIGHT!!” sans replied, turning back to the human “ PAPY IS PATCH-- “  
“ I heard “ they laughed quietly “ can you tell him thank you?”  
“ mhmm!!” sans turned back to the stairs “ PAPY!! THE HUMAN SAID THANK YOU “  
“ TELL ‘EM THEIR WELCOME. “ Papyrus called back down, once again.   
“ PAPY SAID YOUR WELCOME!!” Sans turned back to the human with a curious expression as as the other laughed “ Human, there's nothing funny about thank you and your welcomes. “ they softly grinned, knowing fully well as to why the human was laughing. 

Frisk continued to softly laugh, snorting happily. Looking up in gratitude at Sans “ Thank you for relaying my thank you “  
“ Oh human it's quite alright..! “ Sans grinned, dragging over a chair and sitting besides them“ SO! HUMAN!! Would you mind telling me your story now? “ he looked at them eyes full of worry with a hint of excitement.  
“ ...Well..uhm…” Frisk rubs their arms “ ..my heads a little fuzzy s..so uhm..im not to sure if everything's going to be correct but...i had these two roommates and..they shared the same names as you...except you acted like Papyrus and vice versa..and it's all very confusing..and then this girl named Chara came down and began to kill my friends and family but- “ Frisk continued their rant, slowly but surely making their way through the horrid events that had a week prior unfolded. Their body trembling violently as they remember the death of Papyrus, and they began to cry slightly as they remembered the death of asgore. Soon enough, they were crying violently into their knees as Sans rubbed their back. “ A..and i..i just...im so confused..and my head hurts and i want to go home..” 

Sans looked on the verge of tears as he listens to Frisk’s story. “That's...so sad… BUT WORRY NOT HUMAN the magnificent sans will try to find a way to help make this better!” the excited skeleton jumped out of their seat, offering the human their hand. “ FIRST!! Were going to make amends with my baby brother! THEN!!!!!! “ he paused dramatically “ we..uh...we figure out how to make your life here with us happy until we get you home!” 

Frisk blinked up at Sans, wiping the tears out of their eyes “ ..Thank you sansy “ they giggled quietly “ Lets..let's make this happy!” they ran quickly, Sans taking the lead. The two unaware that Papyrus was leaning on the wall beside the door, listening in silently. “ ...Tch.” he puts his hands in his pockets, following after the group before taking a shortcut elsewhere. 

The two ran in silence, first trying Muffets to see if Sans’s baby brother was in there. Upon noticing he wasn't, Muffet directed the two towards Coldsea “ If i remember correctly, your brother should be running his stand.“   
Sans almost instantly perked up in realization “ RIGHT!! That's more than likely where he is..!” he turned to the human, who was looking around at the various monsters. Frisk was used to this building housing Grillby's. 

“ Human! TO COLDSEA!!! And on the way we can check and see if he's doing his job in Lavafall!!” Sans quickly took the humans hand, jerking them back into focus “ R..right!” Frisk nodded, being dragged way once again.” S..so uhm, can I ask you something?” They continued, attempting to keep up with the ball of energy 

“ Of course!! Anything human!!!!! “ They turned to walk backwards and face Frisk.   
“ S..so uhm, if thats Muffets-” frisk asked, watching as Sans expertly walks OVER various obstacles. “ Mhmm! Best donuts in Snowdin!” he happily calls over the human, looking over his shoulder to see how far away from Lavafall they were  
“ so where's Grillby's?” They dodged a piece of kicked up snow, snickering slightly  
“ WELL HUMAN THAT'S EAAASY! Grillby's is in Coldsea!!” “ Sans beams, turning to walk correctly again “ Ah were here!! Human! Welcome to Lavafall!” 

“ Woah...this is like the cor-- “ They blinked, grinning as Sans continued to run deeper into Lavafall. Only to pause when they hear an all too familiar voice roar out “SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS!!!”

“ ! Quick, human! Behind this conveniently shaped cactus. “ Sans moved to shove them towards a cactus..shaped similar to they were. Frisk made a confused noise and stood perfectly still, moving their arms to match with the cactus’s. 

A yellow scaled figure rushed towards the blue ball of hype. “ SANS!!! I can understand taking a break from training but a WEEK!?” the enraged lizard cried out.   
“ A..Alphys it's not what ya’ think!!” Sans held his hands up, attempting to pacify the lizard.” Y..Ya see, Papy got sick and- “ He hated lying, but he realized in this situation it was necessary.   
Alphys paused, staring harshly into sans as if trying to pick apart his words “ ..Well..Alright!! BUT YOU’LL HAVE TO DO DOUBLE TRAINING TODAY!! “

“ A..Ah..alright Alphys! B-But uh- i gotta find my brother first ya s--GAHK--” he yelped out as alphys grabbed onto his arm  
“ NO TIME!!! FIRST WE GOTTA RUN ALL OVER THE UNDERGROUND, TEN TIMES!!!!” Alphys cried out excitedly, taking off running with Sans in tow. 

And with that, Frisk was very much alone. They slowly peeked out from behind the cactus, watching as Sans was lifted off the ground several times by alphys’s yanks. “ ….This..definitely isn't my home. “ They confirmed to themself. Beginning to walk deeper into Lavafall. “ ..U..Uhh..Papyrus? “ they called out. They slowly began to zone out. Thinking quietly on the differences they have met..Sans acted like Papyrus, and Papyrus acted like Sans. Grillby's was Muffets and Muffets was...Grillby's? The Waterfall from their home was Lavafall..none of this was right! They weren't focused as they walked, nearly walking straight into a puddle of lava only for a pair of fuzzy hands to lift them up and quickly drag them back “ cAREFUL!” the being calls out. 

Frisk jumped, jerking away quickly from the child and turning to stare up at...Asriel. No, no this wasn't right at all! Asriel was dead, Asriel was..Flowey! “ ..U..uhm..” Frisk hesitated.  
Asriel perked up “ ..YOOOO!! Your new right?! I've never see ya’ before!” he cried out excitedly.   
Frisk took yet another step back “ Y...Yes I am..My names Frisk, and your..?” they were hoping that the goat kid would NOT say Asriel

“ ASRIEL! Asriel Dreemurr. BUUUT people around here seem to enjoy callin’ me Goat Kid for some reason!!” Asriel posed happily “ You should be careful around here Frisk, sometimes the lava likes to pop up and bite ya’. He chuckled. 

Frisk just..could NOT believe it! God everything about this place is all turned around! They look back towards the lava before back at Asriel “ Y..yea, lavas known to do that isnt it..? Im heading to uh...C..Coldsea. “ They slowly said. 

“ NO WAY! YOU TO? Are you going to go see Alphys?” Asriel asked, beginning to walk towards cold sea with Frisk. Grinning widely  
Frisk slowly began to smile “ y..yea i am! Isn't she cool?” they walked  
“ SHE'S THE COOLEST! One day this bad guy was trying to take somethin’, i don't know what   
though, from Grillby's and- BAM!! Alphys came outta nowhere and tackled him down!!!” Asriel just seemed to keep talking, it was obvious who his idol was.

Frisk couldn't help but smile widely, turning back to watch where he was walking. This place..wasn't to bad. It was kind of nice to find himself be somewhere different. Everyone was so happy here, back home everyone else was as well but..This, it was like nothing ever went wrong. At least for as far as they had walked. 

They continued happily, Asriel having to help them up over a ledge that was to high for just one of them to get over without the help of the other below them. “ hey, it's okay! We can meet back up later. Promise!!!” he holds out his paw, Frisk reaching down and giving them a pinkie promise. Frisk turning and going back to their walk. No flowey? This verse was awesome! They were unaware of the fast footsteps approaching them. They paused, turning to look as a soft whistling noise came at them.“ Hu--” they watched as a bright yellow spear impaled itself just in front of their feet. Wasn't Alphys distracted by Sans!? They take a quick step back. “ SANS! GET THEIR BACK- “ Alphys called out, waiting for a moment before “ ..SANS!?” they turned behind them to see if the skeleton was there.

Frisk noticed the perfect opportunity to begin running, they turned on their heels and took down the platform. Running as fast as their little legs would take them. “ NOT GOOD NOT GOOD NOT GOOD- “ they screeched out as a spear nearly took their head. Sliding dramatically to the end and beginning to panic harder, turning to see Alphys approaching. 

Frisk took a careful step back, feeling the vast emptiness behind them and gulping “ A..Alphys i- “ however, before they could finish their sentence, Alphys cut the bridge. Sending the human into a quick spiral down. They landing with a hard thud, finding themselves unable to stay awake from the landing. Their eyes fluttering closed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“ Frisk….” a voice quietly called out “ Frisk, you need to wake up. Your journey just started...Have faith, it will get better. Times may seem hard now but stay determined, time marches forward, despite the obstacle...as will you, dear frisk. “ 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frisk jerked up with a start, slowly moving their hand to rub at their face. Their head throbbing violently as their hand slowly went to feel the back of their head. They winced, pulling back to examine their now blood stained hand. Well, this made today perfect. The child stood, facing the lava surrounding them as they hummed out in thought. One intense game of The Floor is Lava should do the trick. They hopped from garbage pile to garbage pile. 

The child paused, something about this place was familiar to them...shit, right! This is where they had previously ran into mad dummy. They paused on their trash pile and looked around..Odd, no dummy was seen, perhaps in this..alternate world, they weren't there? They could only pray as they hopped to another trash pile and--

“ HI!!! OH BOY AM I JUST SO GLAD, GLAD, GLAD TO SEE YOU HUMAN!!” a dummy practically launched itself at the jumping boy

Frisk screamed out in shock, tumbling and landing on their back onto their trash float and stared. The dummy was in fact very similar to the one that use to stand in the garbage dump in waterfall. But this one seemed,like many things in this world, switched around. Instead of being constantly angry they seemed...very glad. A Glad Dummy. “um...Hello” Frisk stammered as the excitable mannequin bounced around. It was actually kind of dizzying watching them. 

Frisk attempted to stand once again, however the dummy knocked them down once more “ YEA!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? OH NO,NO,NO,YOUR HURT!!! WE CAN'T HAVE THAT! WE CAN'T HAVE HURT HUMANS!!” the dummy bounced over to a floating cooler and pulls out some dried space bars, tossing them to the child with a happy giggle.

They tensed as a bar hits their arm, before carefully unwrapping it “ th..anks?” they moved to take a bite only for the dummy to knock it out of their hand accidentally with a happy wiggle “ Your so so so welcome!!” 

Frisk stared in disbelief at what..just happened, before moving to take the remaining food bar and tried once again to eat...Yes! They managed to get a bite in, before-- “ SO!! DO YOU LIKE IT? I KNOW WHENEVER THEY FALL THEIR MY ABSOLUTE FAVORITE!!!” the dummy once again knocked it out of the others hand, they stared, eyebrows furrowing

“ O-OH NO..did..did i ruin your meal? I'm so so so sorry!! Please forgive me!! “ the dummy bounced, causing the other to move closer to the lava. Christ, they were going to kill them with literal kindness!! They opened their mouth to try and warn the dummy of the impending doom when…

“ H..HEY!” a familiar voice called “ LEAVE THEM ALONE WOULDYA GLAD?!” a pink ghost flew over, moving to push themselves between the two “ Your this close to knocking them into the lava! Your going to kill them!” they flailed their nubs in exaggeration 

The dummy seemed to reel back at the accusation “ I- UHM- W-WELL- I- “ they sputtered, before floating away. Flustered beyond belief. The pink ghost turned back to the human “ h...hey..are..you alright?” they stretched out a nub to try and help them up

Frisk slowly reached up and accepted it “ T..thank-- “ they fell back down as their hand phased through the other “ …. “ they just had to lay there for a second and take in all the stupidity that's happened in such a short amount of time. Before they were back on their feet “ Y..yea, I'm fine. Thank you for coming and saving me...Uhm, mett..aton?” 

“ ...Mettaton..?” the ghost paused abit, their face scrunching up slightly. Before they quickly blinked in realization “ O..Oh! You must know about N..Napstaton! N..no...no i'm not him...he..really is cool though- but..but i'm not that cool so..uhm..y..you can just call me Hapstablook!” they float in a small little circle “ y..you uh, you look hurt..why don't you follow me back to my house?” 

The child was beyond confused, but accepting of the help as they quietly nod and follow Hapstablook to their home. They sat on the floor and waited patiently as the small ghost did their best to tend to their wound “ ..S..so, uhm….Human...what's uhm, whats your name?”


	4. A trip to swap(2/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is helped by a kindly ghost and soon has a heart to heart with the terrifying monster that is papyrus

“ F..frisk, my names frisk! It's a uh, pleasure to meet you Hapstablook “ they turned to face the other, giving a quiet smile “ ...So..uhm- “ they continued. the other floats back to their computer. The pink ghost taking a “ seat “ in midair “ Yes darling..?” 

“ What's..happening down here, while yes everyone seems…” the child shivered slightly as they remembered glad dummy “ ..Happy, there's still seems to be a lot of bad. “ 

Hapstablook seemed to perk up instantly “ Oh!! Right! You're new here, so i would expect you wouldn't know much...but uh, not to long ago, Dr.Undyne noticed that uh...the cold seas water levels have been slowly going down, which obviously isn't good. “ the ghost gave a slight awkward laugh “ ever since people have been trying to get out of there and into other, water based areas...but here's the thing, the undergrounds crazy overpopulated, there's to many people and not enough space. So now we're all just waiting on..one...last..human...uh……” Hapstablook paused on their words, looking away with a slight cough, before waving at the other with a flustered expression “ N..NEW TOPIC SHALL WE DARLING?”

They blinked, laughing softly at the adorable flustered ghost “ i don't mind the fact that you need my soul to break the barrier...i also know about the overpopulation, i just...thought something more was going on. “ they had to admit, this place was strikingly if not exactly like their own world, albeit the...characters? Seem different. They continued to sit in silence, focusing on the floor. Completely and totally unaware that Metta- Hapstablook had been talking this entire time. 

Slowly but surely the other turned their head up and registered that the adorable pink ghost was inches from their face. They tensed and launched themselves back with a startled yelp “ !...u..uhm- “ 

“ well..? Would you?” Hapstablook re-asked, tilting their head at the others startled reaction. Honestly if they were going to zone out while they were talking then they deserved a slight fright. 

The child blinked, before giving a nervous grin “ h..heck yea?” oh god what did they agree to…

“ I KNEW IT!!!” the ghost spun around “ i knew people liked napstaton enough to smooch him. B-but you shouldn't kiss someone you don't know!!” the ghost flailed “ e-even if their..nice...or..were nice…” the ghost seemed to deflate slightly, before returning to their seat 

“ ...Uhm...i should, head back to Sans and papyrus…” they rubbed their arm, they wanted to stay with the little ghost abit longer but the tension in the room was growing exponentially. Slowly the other stood 

“ O..Oh, you know Papyrus right?” the ghost blinked in surprise, glossing over the fact that the human was leaving “ I-i could give his brother a call..! I-i've never been able to work up the courage to call him myself. “ they blushed quietly, turning to their phone

“ H..hey thanks! That would be incredibly helpful. “ the child went to return to their seat on the floor as hapstablook took their phone out and began to dial, frisk humming softly and playing with the floorboards.

“ H..Hi saaaaaa-- “ the ghost seemed to suddenly flush and slam the phone down, whispering something inaudible with an incredibly uncomfortable and blushy expression. “ um..uhm, here you go Frisk..!” hapsta floated over and offered the child the phone, who curiously takes it and dials. They put the phone to their ear “ ….Hello..? “ The child curiously asked, awaiting an answer.

“uh...hello?” an all to familiar voice of a skeleton responded. They seemed a bit confused from the sudden hangup by hapsta.

The child tensed, before screeching out “ YOU DIDN'T SAY IT WAS PAPYRUS!!!” they dropped the phone like it was a hot potato.Hapsta panicked “ I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE FRIENDS!!” the ghost shouted in return “ H-HANG UP THEN!!!”. The child quickly fumbled the grab the phone and hang up, letting out a sigh of relief once the call was over “ okay. Okay. were good. Bomb defused. All eggs back in the basket. No chickens have been forgotten.”  
Hapsta couldn't help but laugh at the weird analogies the kid was throwing out and sighed “ I didn't expect him to answer, i was calling Sans….” 

“ No, no it's okay..i didn't expect that either-- ? “ the child paused mid sentence to look at the door as a knock came to it. Hapsta hesitantly floated over and opened it “ ..Hello?” 

Speak the devil's name and he shall come. Papyrus was at the pink ghost house. Hands in his pockets, cigarette losely held in his teeth and looking just about as confused as he sounded on the phone. “two calls in one day. Both ending in screeching. Aiming for a new record?” his voice had a soft teasing tone to it.

Hapsta couldn't help but gasp, obviously not expecting the other to show up “ P-PAPY-- i-i-i- t-the h-human--t-they--.” The words just wouldn't leave the ghosts non existent throat as they opened the door to let papyrus in. the child paled and stared up at the other,as if staring up at death itself “ ..Hiiiiiii….”

 

Papyrus looks the human over, keeping that calm relaxed pose and expression. “Hey. nice to see your not in hot water with anyone” he snickers slightly and the human suspected the skeleton knew more than it seemed if the pun was anything to go off of. The orange clad skeleton then turns to the ghost. “Heh. if you wanted me over or wanted to tell me that the human was here you could have just said.” he shrugs slightly as if it didn't bother him.

Hapsta was speechless, they beginning to stammer to try and defend themselves, before they looked down “ t..the hu-h..huma..human was r..ready to go...go home, p..pap..papyrus!!” the little ghost gave a firm nod, turning their attention to the shaking human.

Frisk was full blown panicking, while they hadn't done anything wrong the other treated them as if they had done genocidal routes...which, they weren't sure as to why they had even known of that routes existence. The human stood “ i-i can walk myself! It's not a big deal! I wouldn't want to put you our papyrus!” they put their hands up almost defensively.

Papyrus nods and steps out of the doorway “alright. Oh and by the way i finished patching up your jacket. So even more so a reason to get to the house. Im guessing my bro dragged you out in a rush huh?”

The kid damn near sprinted out the door “ y-yea! He wanted to show me around a-and i can't say no to him, y..ya’ know?” they turned, walking backwards to keep an eye on Papyrus. “ ….i-i'll hurry back to the house then.” Giving a firm nod, Frisk attempted to make their escape

“See ya hapsta” Papyrus waves to the small pink ghost before walking out after the human “it's a bit of a walk back to snowdin. I know a shortcut though.” he says as he starts to walk off with his hands in his pockets. “Also i know your lying. But whatever.” 

“...lying?” the others words caught their attention, they quickly jogging to catch up with them “ ...well, yea..kinda. We were out looking for you but...how did you know what i didn't say was true??...is it the whole, judge thing that sAAAA--- i..i mean that someone else i know has!!” they stumbled on their words, having to remember that sans isn't sans in this timeline. 

“Nah. i’m just good at reading people. We should probably have a proper conversation back at the house.” he rubs the back of his neck almost sheepishly as he glances away “i may have gotten a bit...defensive when you first came in. it's not everyday that a human with dust on them come threw the underground ya know?”

“Lil defensive my ass i saw my life flash before my eyes…” they teased, hugging their own arm and following papyrus back to the house “ ...I haven't done anything t-- “ they paused, wobbiling back slightly “ urgh...shortcuts..right...teleportation..thing. Dizzy-- “ despite sans having done this multiple times it still threw them off. 

“Yep.” he opens the door to the house for Frisk before following them in and taking his spot on the couch. “So. you seem to know a lot. Even if its reversed. Care to try to explain?”

“ …. I don't know, i..don't think this is where I came from. Where I came from sans acted like you and you acted like sans. Coldsea was hotlands and lavafall was waterfall..everything's...switched around. As for why I was covered in dust…” they gripped their arm. Finding the words struggling to leave their throat “ ….p...ap..pyrus…” tears began to form in their eyes “ o..oh god, t...THEY DIED! M..my fam..family died!! e..EVERYONE I..I KN.KNEW DIED!! A..AND I COULDN'T DO SHIT! A...ALL I C..COUL...COULD DO WAS WATCH!!” the child seemed to have snapped back into reality

What they said seemed to be what he suspected. A switched location. But then they started shouting and crying taking him by surprise. So...that dust...was what was left of their timeline...alternate dimension...place? He felt his soul drop. But how could he have known? His nightmares had been getting more frequent of a human similar to the one before him killing everyone. And here they were saying something similar had happened to them? He felt like the scum of the earth. He hesitantly reaches over and gently pats their back “hey... I'm...sorry…. I didn't know…”

“ n...n..no its okay, s..sa..sans was as guarded when i-i fell as you were...s..so it was..familiar. “ they said, laughing sadly “ ….Honestly, i..i'm not s..sure how i got here. “ they shook their head “ i..i remember papyrus dusting, and going to tell undyne and alphys..and...then flowey knocked me out and...then sans was dead in front of me..he...MOVED to protect me from this..other human...called...i think her name was Antigone..or..something...but Flowey referred her to chara and...after sans died she attacked me again but...it never hit...and i woke up here “ 

“Well...that's interesting” Papyrus racked his brain trying to figure out how any of this could have happened. Of course...he had his theories on multi-dimensional existence and travels. But nothing had ever been proven...until now. “Oh that reminds me.” he gets up and pulls the fixed jacket out of the closet and hands it to the human “here you go. It had a pretty bad cut on it so i stitched it up”

They stared down at the cut “ ..g..guess you can figure out where it came from now..huh?” they moved to wiggle it on. Burying themselves into the comforting familiar fluff. Closing their eyes tightly as they attempted to calm themselves down “ ….h..hey, uhm...just...so you know, i havent gotten into any fights since i showed up here...just so you dont think ive been pullin one over on you..or something..i dunno...my heads fuzzy…”

“Nah. i know you haven't done anything. If anything Glad was the most dangerous thing in regards to you. Heheh” the jerk of a skeleton laughs as he recalls the dangerous combination of Floor Is Lava meets Dodgeball that had transpired. “You seem like a pretty good kid. So...sorry for getting so upset earlyer”

“ i-i was covered in dust! Any sane person would have freaked!!” frisk said, laughing tiredly. However the giggles were short lived. They turning to look at the other tiredly “ ….i dunno what else to say..uhm...do..you have any questions? Or..you ganna judge me or something? Given were skippin the whole..judgement hall thing. “

“I got plenty of questions but i think they can wait. Its pretty obvious you know lots of things already. Such as my role of Judge and how things work. Even if its swapped around. Hehe. my guess is that in your timeline things like Alphys and Undyne are switched. Or me n Sans. thats pretty weird”

“...yyyyep….the weirdness levels just keep on risin dont they. “ they moved to zip up their jacket, sitting on the floor and hugging their legs “ and yea, i know alot...i know about your brothers secret attack..unless..its still..your secret attack? ….blue attacks were papyrus..gasterblasters were sans...he ended up using one to catch me from falling off the roof after papyrus dared me to land in the snow puff he made. “ they deadpanned “ ..still broke my arm..” 

“Yep. that's switched around. And ow. That sounds painful. I dont envy you.” the skeleton shivers a bit at the thought of a broken arm

“ yep….” they sighed “ i dont..understand how i got here!! I...sans couldnt have teleported me before he...c..could he?! I mean he had JUST dusted infront of me and i was clutching his jacket “ he pulled on it for emphasis “ when suddenly BAM im face first in snow and your bros carrying me!”

 

“Yeah...no..i dont...i dont know. That seems really weird. Like... I know that intent can be imparted on an item that a monsters dust has been spread on. And it seems your Sans was intent on protecting you. But beyond that…” he shrugs a bit and thinks. The whole situation was...just...so..WEIRD. But interesting. How did they manage to jump timelines? And was it even possible for them to jump back to their own?

“ ...ya think that sans is..his jacket now?? Well if that aint weird…” they puffed their cheeks up quietly “ ….still...it doesnt, sit right. None of this does..oh god flowey….hes probably alone, and feeling so frickin betrayed...lord knows nothing can kill that little shit so…”

“Im going to take a lucky guess and say that in your timeline Flowey is Temmie? In which case i say good writtens. That monster has caused nothing but trouble for ages.” Papyrus seemed to hold their temmie in about as much high regards as Sans held for Flowey.

“Hes not a bad person! Hes just...sad, and well. You would be to if you didnt have a soul..he told me about what happened with alphys and we..talked abit. Whenever i could catch him i mean..so maybe I have abit more..empathy for them?” they paused, eyebrows furrowing. The topic of flowey had...caused their soul to ache “ …. “ they rarely felt emotions deeply in their soul, they hugged themselves abit “ i need to get back to him eventually…”

“Hum...well...i suppose your right. And until your able to find your way back i guess you can stay here with me n sans. Pretty sure sans would insist on it. Actually no scratch that i guarantee that he will.”

“ mooore..than likely if hes anything like my papyrus…” they sighed quietly, before getting up and suddenly hugging Papyrus “...thank you for listening to me rant...ive been..pretty much bottling things up since i got here outta well..fear of the unknown? I dunno..it still hurts like hell but...not as bad as it did before ya know?” they sighed abit “ …...l..look uhm...im ganna...go take a nap. Thanks again..oh- right..uhm, where can i sleep?”

 

“Hehe yeah probably based off what you’ve said so far.” he seems a bit shocked at the sudden hug and hugs back. “Heh no problem. We all gotta let it out at one point of another. You can use sans’ room again if you want. Hes probably with Alphys training and wont be home until dinner time. Watch out its taco night….again.” the way he said the menu made it seem like taco night was a common occurrence. 

“ …..jooooy….oh god i never saw so much glitter...anyway...niiight “ they made their way upstairs, flopping into the others bed and falling asleep near instantly.


	5. A trip to swap (3/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the conclusion of underswap! honestly the judgment hall scene was going to be alot longer but writers block got me bad and i just wanted to be done with it

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Light, something that hadn't been in their dreams for months. The child's eyes fluttered open, their arm going to shield themselves from the brightness of it. It took them time to adjust...Judgment hall, it was near impossible for the child to forget this place. The weight of their sins, albeit not many, weighed heavy on their back. The child never gains LV, that true...However, they certainly felt an elevated LV. the child paused, turning their attention to their skeletal hands “ ..?” this was odd. Certainly not normal...They looked back ahead of them in time to see a double of themselves approaching “! “ 

Shock filled them, they were staring down at themselves, however, they were also..different from themselves. The child blinked as they felt there mouth moving without there control, speaking words they've felt they've heard thousands if not millions of times. Yet no actual sound escaped their throat. It all sounding as if they were underwater. 

“ ...H...Hey, what are you doing?” they tried to call out to themselves, who had been stepping closer. Knife tightly held in the hand 

“ H..Hey careful you'll hurt me!!” they cried out, wanting to step away. Yet body refused

they felt their head bowing tiredly, a motion not self-decided. Internally they screaming for the other to stop and for himself to move...however the blades judgment was swift, quick motion and their death was absolute…

\-----------------------

The child woke with a violent start, griping their chest. It had been several weeks since they had first fallen into the swapped verse and unfortunately, it was still quite a shock to wake up in a bed that hasn't been claimed as his own. Sans, or as the group has dubbed, Blue, had willingly given up his bed to the smaller human. He collected his thoughts and rubbed his face. Slowly but surely making his way to the door, and moving to open it. That was until he realized that something, well..someone, was on the other side...

Stretch paused at the entrance to Blue's room, having full intentions to wake up the human... Blue was away at training with Alphys, Papyrus going fully along with the story of himself being ill so that Alphys wouldn't know they had a human.

"... kid?" Stretch asked, knocking. "you ok kiddo?" He asked as he opened the door.

Due to the close proximity of the door, and the humans face. The door opened and bumped gently into the child “ !! ow- “ 

This caused the taller skeleton to jump “ah shit kid didn’ know you were there.. ya good?” he rubbed the back of his neck and offered his hand to the human who had fallen over with the bonk.

The child hesitantly reached up and accepted it. Fully expecting a whoopie cushion or a joy buzzer, or honestly anything in that prank spectrum. Papyrus, or currently dubbed as Stretch, pulled the other up “ I uh..wanted to ask you something. “

Frisk looked curiously up at the other “ alright…? What did you want to ask?” he removed his hand from Stretches and gently rubbed their nose. Thankfully, Stretch had opened the door quite gently and so no physical damage was done. 

“ know its kinda late but uh...Want to go catch some breakfast at muffets?” Stretch put his now empty hands in his pockets and made a kind of shoulder motion towards the door. “ You can say no but I figured we needed a lil time to talk. “

The human made a slight hesitant noise “ Last time you said we had to talk you threatened to kill me. “ 

“ ...Your not gonna let me live that down are you?” his shoulders slumped slightly, looking away.

“ Nope, don't plan on it. “ they chuckled out “ But okay, sure, let's go to muffets!” 

“ Alright, but your paying “ the taller sans like personality gave a wink to the child and headed downstairs and out the door.

And with that, it wasn't long until they were entering the warm, home-like establishment that was the spiders' bakery. Stretch pulled out a bar stool for the kid before pulling out one for himself and taking a seat. 

Frisk gently kicked his legs from his stop and looked up at him “ so what did y-”

“ ‘ey Muffet. “ the skeleton raised his hand to get her attention “ Can we get a couple of spider donuts over here, please? “

the spider turned their attention to the two and nodded. Whisking themselves away to the kitchen to prepare. 

Only now did stretch turn their attention to Frisk “...so. I was thinking. You gave me and sans nicknames right..?”

The child looked up and blinked before nodding in agreement “that I did. Why?”

“ well I see it only fair that we get to give you your own nickname” he shrugged to himself. 

Frisk perked up at this idea and laughed a bit “ what did you have in mind?” he tilted his head 

“ how about..” he watched as Muffet came out and slid over the donuts and to slim a bottle of honey. He nods in appreciation before turning back to the human “ Jumper?”

The child blinked “ Jumper?? Why jumper?” he tilted his head 

Stretch scratched his chin before picking up a donut and biting into it “ Well. You're not from here. You hopped around ...you jumped timelines..so. Jumper.” he shrugged 

“ well I guess that makes sense “ he chuckled to himself “ jumper, I like it!”

Stretch smiled slightly “ glad you do. Speaking of timelines though….” 

The air in the bakery seemed to go still and fill with a much more intimidating aura

“ you know you can't stay here Kid. You have to go home eventually.” stretch sighed

Jumper looked up, blinking “ but...there's nothing to go back to...and i-”

Stretch put up his hand “ kid just...stop. you don't belong in this timeline. the fact your here is messing our home up..” he leaned on his arm “ do you know how to get home? You never went into detail about how you get here in the first place.”

“no..no I don't know. I don't even really know how I got here in the first place. I just...closed my eyes and there I was “ he stated tiredly. 

Stretch sighed “...damn…Look just uh...eat your donut, we’ll figure something out okay?” 

The child hesitantly nodded, picking up the remaining spider donut and instead of eating it. They wrapped it up in a napkin and put it in their bag “ ….are you sure I have to go..?” they really didn't want to, they had NOTHING back at home...as far as they were aware everyone they ever cared about had died...

Stretch nodded “ You have to go back home. What happens when our human shows up huh? How am I gonna explain to sans that there's another version of you?” 

“ but I c- “ 

“ No jumper..your not staying. I'm sorry. Look your only making this worse..lets just, go yeah? “

“...fine. “ the child hopped down and made their way to the door

Stretch looked to the spider who annoyedly stared them down “ ...Put it on my tab Muffet “ he grins and heads out after the kid. 

The two begin the long awkward treck towards judgment hall. Despite jumper not knowing where the two were going, Stretch didn't want to risk the human kid making a run for it. “ ….Think we’ll run into Blue?” Jumper moved his head back to look at the other

“ Mm..he should be in Cold sea, Alphys usually doesn't head over there but given they've been runnin’ around lava fall a lot recently…” The skeleton actually had to pause and think about that “ ….Hey, I know a shortcut. Follow me over here “ and with that, the two took a detour.

They approached a river, similar to where river person in Jumpers timeline would have been situated. However instead of the mysterious figure, the other could clearly make out the shape of what appeared to be a being with a big Glasgow smile with a gash going through both sides of his head. His hands, with two big holes in them, held tightly onto the paddle of the boat. Upon the human and skeleton approaching, the river person perked up“! Ah, Papyrus! It's so good to see you...Oh, and whose this? “

“ River, this is Jumper, he's stayin with me and blue for a few days. Think you can give us a ride old man?” Stretch leaned back a bit, a crooked smile still on his face. Jumper looked up at the other...werent they going to tell river person where they wanted to go? 

Jumper squeaked as stretch picked them up and set them into the boat, Jumpers lil legs instinctively kicking in shock “ h-hey I can walk “ the human pouted before looking around. Stretch leaned down to river and whispered something before entering alongside the human “ ...so “

“...So?” Jumper looked over curiously  
“ Wanna take a guess where we're going pipsqueak?” 

“I figured id figure it out by the time I got there..? “ jumper said honestly

“ Mmmm...yea probably, but I figured you gotta be like me and hate surprises “

Jumper nods in agreement “...so, where ARE we going..?” 

“Where else does this place end besides the castle..?”

“ ….are we going to judgment hall?” the human blinked “ why? Cant I say goodbye to sans first o-or can I--”

“ ….the more attached you get the harder it'll be to go home kiddo…” stretch sighed

“ …...I don't want to le-- “

“ would you stop with that! I get it, you don't want to go! That doesn't change the fact that you have to frisk!” 

Jumper goes rigid, before quiet “ …. “ they turned and pouted similar to what a child would do…

Stretch understood they were scared, hell he was scared, but that didn't change reality. Jumper didn't belong here. He needed to go home

The spent the entire rest of the trip in silence.

Once at lavafall it was a straight shot to judgment hall thanks to stretches shortcuts. They didn't run much into anyone else to, much to stretch’s relief and jumpers sadness.

Jumper stood across from stretch, gripping his jacket and taking a breath

“...well, here we are “ stretch sighed, tilting his head at jumper “ now... I noticed this earlier...But despite being completely harmless, you got a high LV kiddo...you ever do a genocide run in your timelin-”

“ you know I havent...i don't know why my LV is high..”

“... “ stretch hums in thought “ alright then, if you got nothing to hide..show me your soul “

Jumper blushed, knowing how intimate that is for monsters “ ..f-fine but you owe me a date “ he teased. Focusing and summoning his soul...he gasped in shock. His usual red soul now had a white border around it..as if a shield..not only that but now he's noticing just how low his health had reached. He had gone from a healthy twenty to a maximum of ten. Looking up at stretch he could see this was just as shocking to the other as it was to himself. 

“I figured..muffets..would have counted..” he muttered, staring deeply into the soul of the other as he performs a check on it

 

J͈̦̘̟̘̰ͯͯͧ͂̌̓͊͜͞ͅu̗͍͓̺̘̥̤ͨ͊ͣͦ̽̈̂̚ͅmp̭̞͕̰̰̙̰͖er̮ ̊ͭ̐ͧͮͥ̽ͩ͋͌̃s̪̻̫̰͉̰a҉̻̙͍̰͉͍ns̑̽̓̋͛ͬ̒̂͠ ͥ̉͐ͧ̋̍̄̈̉̓̐̎̀̇͏̙̞͕͙̻̱̦͎̩̻̠͎̗ͅH̴̴̡̦̫̬͈͍̖͚̬̗̺̅ͨͯ̿ͪ̑͋̒́̚P̝̫̺̝͍͈̌̐ͩ͑̉̀̚ͅ:̬̯̹̌ͩͨ͠1͜0̪̻̥̘̙͉̫͛̈ͯ̊̄̅͂ ̸̡̟̠̖̭̿̆̐̆́L͈̠̣̘V̧̞̤̠̱͓̼̻̯̻͇̞͙:̹͔͕͚̼͖̖͉̲͐ͧ̉̏ͬͩ̑̿̀ ̣͙͓̘̻?̆͒͢͠҉̲͔?̹͇̭̲̙̘͈͓͕̙̻̬͎̤ͣ̾ͪ͆͂̈̏ͮ̄̅ͫ͌̏͌̀?̋̾͐͌̓͛̄̔ͫ͏͎̙̱̱͖̖̮͈͖?̵?̛͛̄͌̕͢?̷̷?͡͠?̖̎?̰̰̳̣̗͍ͯ͌̍̈̋̓?̷͜͝?̗͔̹͕̏ͯͣ̌͠??͉̭̭?̳̦̟̦͉̜̜͌̓̎ͤ̾̃́́́͢?̬͍͍̯̩̭͔͙͙̠̤̻̲̈́̒͛̿̎̑̏̅̄̀̿̒́?̈́͑͒͌̓̚?̴̡̅͑ͧ̿ͨ͐ͣ̿̇ͩͦͮ͂̑̍͞?̪̙̱͖̠̮͔̱̺̱͔͔͍?̵̹̘̫̪̭͇͉?̴͉̩͈̮̝͈͓̮͎͈̀͝ͅ?̡̖͓̼̞̋ͮ̀ͭͪͅ?̠̙̖̗̑̏͒̿?͎̗͍̫̻̭̪̺̞͔̐̑͗͋͛̈̆̾͌̌?͎̩̥̝̲͍̞̎̐ͣ̉̏ͮ̏?̯͇̱̝̜̪̫̰̠͓̣̗̥̲̠̎̂̓ͪͨ̀̓͂͒̈́ͥ̾̿ͫͦ?ͯ͋͊͋̓҉͓̺̹̮͓͘?̵̰͍̣͓͉̩̤̜͎͕̜̌͐͂ͭ̅̉ͧͯ̒̀̚͜?̻͖̠̪͔̯ͦ̇̈̏̀ͧ?̾ͥ͐ͫ̈́͂͆ͣ́̒͒͆̌́͠??̶̪̥̠̱̰̕͠?̑̓ͫ̇?͓̺̙̳̠̭̻̝͇͔̬̥̙̒̈̎ͥ͆̌ͬͬ͗ͪͩ̿̔?̍̔̋̄ͫ̚҉̫͈͓̭̭̥̀͜?̴??͉̫͕͈̞͓̬̿̆ͧ́̈́͑̒?͎̫̩̓̆͛?̸̼̘̜͙̠ͧͯͪͨ̾̀́?̡̹͍̪̙̱̗̪͖͕̟̀͟?̝̻͙͎̝̖̟̲͖̎͊ͣ͑̍̒̈́ͭ̏͐ͅ

 

Stretch couldn't help but whistle “ think... I figured out why your LV’s so weird “ he rubbed the back of his neck “ ...And I think I figured out why you were able to get here in the first place “

“ w..why?” Jumper asked genuinely, concerned 

“ You aren't a frisk anymore...er, your not frisk anymore I should say “

“ w-what the heck does that even mean?”

“ means exactly what I said, your not a frisk. And I can tell you why you were able to get here in the first place... I believe you amalgamated with your sans “

Jumper goes quiet, how is that even possible? He wasn't even sure “....how?”

“ If I had to guess it was when he was dusting, his soul managed to touch yours and they kinda..fused to save each other. Again it's just a guess...as for how you teleported here...maybe it's a fear reflex? You fused fairly quickly though I must say...though you did sleep for a week after we saved you..god Undyne would have a field day with you “

Jumper quietly looked down, trying to process all this information

“ .. I think to be able to get you home we’ll have to activate that same fear reflex “

“ ...you mean we--”

“ yea...yea I think we’ll have to fight “

“ i-i don't wanna do that! Please, I've been through so many fights I don't want to go through another one!”

Stretch looked down and away, shoulders slumping with a sigh “ ..I'm sorry kiddo “

“ ..c..can you at least say goodbye to blue for me?”

“...yea..yea will do kiddo “ and with that..the battle box opened

Jumper quickly puts themselves into a battling position...preparing to run if needed...Stretch apologized under his breath before sending a bone at the other

And...it worked, seconds before the bone hits jumper, he's teleported away with a whish. 

Stretch sighs as he cleans himself up and goes to find blue. Telling him that his new human friend has left 

“ M sorry bro, he wanted to say goodbye but something came up “ stretch apologized to the shorter

“ aww...i wanted to say goodbye “ 

And with that, we return to Jumper, who has stumbled through dimensions. His soul feeling like its trying to rip apart as he lands face first once again in cold, unforgiving snow. Tears pouring down his cheeks in both pain and misery. His second chance at a happy home..taken from him.


	6. This aint kansas anymore (1/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumper, dubbed by Stretch, finds himself in a variant of Underfell titled WTU, or Welcome to the Underworld

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to @FallenFellFrisk for helping me write this chapter!! Frisk is a wonderful writer and writes the fanfiction Welcome To The Underworld, I recommend checking it out!

The child pushed himself up weakly, looking around while trying feverishly to wipe away their tears...this looked like snowdin.. They moved to stand only to realize that in the process of landing, not only had they managed to bust their leg up. But they had also torn up their cheek. The human hissed in pain and looked around pitifully   
Abit aways from the bridge sat a fluff collared, Sans. He yawned as he was stirred from his slumber, by.. Crying? “Da fuckin shit is dat noise?” He questioned, as he stood up and went looking for the source of the sound.

Jumper looked up as he saw the skeleton approach. Swearing softly as he realized that he wasnt home yet..” still aint in kansas…” he muttered, flopping back and wiping his eyes 

Sans raised a browbone before grinning. “Well well nah.. Whadda we got ‘ere? A human ‘uh?” He chuckled wickedly as he came close. “Nah who is ya little brat?”

“ ….The names friiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-Umper. My names Jumper “ he corrected himself quietly “ careful, i bite “ he said tiredly, not in the mood to be called a brat

“Uh.. huh.. Yea sure kid.” He said as he went to pick them up. “Ya me, ya just anotha soul ta get us tha fuck outta here.” He said as he would end up slinging Jumper onto his shoulder, heading back to town. “Oooh Boss is gonna reward me but good when he sees you~”

Jumper gives a screech and squirms “ y-you wont like my soul! Its no good!” oh god noT THIS SHIT AGAIN. He clings onto Sans, being only half his size “ wait..boss? I thought sans were their own bosses?” 

Wait...how did this brat know his name?

That had him stop. “How tha fuck did ya knwo my name brat?” He asked as he slammed Jumper to a tree, pinning him there. “N’ ya, Boss. mah bro. Captain of da royal guard n shit. Second strongest monsta in all da undaground.”

“ !!!” -5 Hp, he hissed in pain and looked at his low HP “ l-listen i uh..im from another timeline! “ oh stars please let this work “ “ and i know this sounds ridiculous but i had a sans of my own and- his brother was papyrus and please don't kill me “

He groaned as he let him fall. “Fuckin great.. Timelines n shit?!” He grumbled. “Fine, ya seem ta know shit no human would eva know but I ain’t gotta like it and it dun change tha fact ya soul is gonna be taken.”

“ a..about that….my soul apparently isnt..human..i found this out like..two minutes ago “ he sighed “ ...im pretty much worthless to you guys..so you might as well let me liiiive “ he said softly

“Or. ah can kill yas and take ya LV anyways.” Sans said with an eyeroll. “But whateva.. Still gonna show yas ta da boss. He gets ta decide ya fate not me.” He said as he moved, his collar jingling, off he dragged Jumper.

Jumper groaned and limped in the others grasp. This sucked. First he wasn't in his own timeline, and now he's ganna die. That's just...peachy.

Sans walked and dragged Jumper down the path, at least it was soft and snowy.. “Huh.. Boss should be just down a bit….always checks over mah station.” Sans muttered to himself.

The crunching of boots rang through the forest as the rather tall individual began to make his way past brilliantly constructed puzzle after brilliantly constructed puzzle. His footsteps appeared to weigh extra as they sank deeper into the snow. The insides had been reinforced with metal which added a little crunch to his kicks in close combat if he ever saw fit to give a boot to his enemies. The skeleton also happened to be clad in his own chest armor grim in its coloration of obsidian, scarlet, and gold. It only added to the rather frightening skeletal face that he bore. A snow-furred feline that was fluffed up and groomed very well trailed behind his metal clad boot prints. The fluffy white cat, now known as Doomfanger looked curiously at the buckles of her master’s boots as if she was going to attack the jingling metal playfully. The hair on her tail puffed up gently at the mention of the subject of the skeleton's rambling. He bellowed out in a rather gruff exclamation, “SANS, REPORT! IMMEDIATELY.” 

Jumper turned pale as he turned his head up to look at the...admittedly tall skeleton...he was alot taller than his papyrus honestly. “ …. “ the human in Sans grip just..sweats prefusely..before noticing cat..and..CAT!!! He got big stary eyes “ kitty…”

Boss, as his title dictated, narrowed his sockets only to see a human. Yes he knew what a human looked like. No rocks here. A human who was in the clutches of his brother which had him narrowing his sockets even more. It was a wonder that he could still see the pair. He crossed his arms over his armor plated chest with his mouth set in a tight jagged line. The skeleton towered over the two leaning forward a little with a brow bone raised, “Care to explain yourself Saaaans….” His voice was gruff and clipped as he asked the question never taking his eyes off the human. Doomfangers mismatched eyes looked up at the human in question before trotting over and rubbing her fluffy white body against their leg with a soft meow. Boss looks… betrayed. 

 

Sans just stood there looking as bored as he usually was and not exactly happy about the question. “What do I look like i’m doin Boss? I’m capturin tha human. Ya know tha thing yer always on ma case about. Yeah well look at yer bro doin his job... here ya go.” He drops Jumper at Boss’ boots. 

Jumper was happily scratching at doomfangers head when he was suddenly dropped. He winced “ oww...okay..hello “ he sits up and moved to keep petting doomfanger, looking up at boss...the 12 year old moved to stand if he was allowed, wincing due to his bum leg

Doomfanger closed her eyes purring softly only to jump when Jumper was dropped to get a face full of snow. Boss just stared at the cat, “DOOMFANGER WHAT IS IT THAT HAS CAUSED YOU TO BETRAY ME?” Sans just rolled his crimson eyelights, “It’s a cat Boss it’s gonna go afta anyone and anythin that will pet it.” He shoved his skeletal hands into his pockets with a gruff huff, “Look Boss tha kids pretty pathetic an harmless don’t know if uh… ya know who would be too happy bout… kid huntin.” Boss’ opened his eye sockets before looking off to the side. He was right after all. Why were they doing this same routine again? He just huffed angrily. It had been years since then and they were still stuck here. All of them. They were special and just as trapped as the rest of them. They still needed that final soul, “BRING THE HUMAN WITH.” The younger skeleton grabbed the human, none too gently and swung it over his shoulder like some kind of package, “Yeah sure… whateva. Wanted ta get home anyways.” Doomfanger hopped over to Boss’ leg and rubbed against it. All was forgiven. 

Jumper was already dazed, he was struggling to keep up with the back and forth between the two skeletons and he knew that whatever they were talking about was important...but he was...just so tired from the teleportation and the injuries that the moment that Sans picked him up he found himself struggling to stay conscious. However he gave himself a gentle smack and wiggled to move and sit on Sans shoulder if possible. 

Sans was much too irritated to deal with any kind of struggling as his claw like phalanges dug into the kids side harshly just enough to break the skin. That cheshire shark toothed grin was back on his face but it seemed far more sinister than before all it needed was for half of his face to be covered in shadow. That gold toothed gleamed wickedly before he chuckled, “Think yer goin ta get away so easily small fry? Or do I gotta just drag ya all tha way there? This aint no free ride.” She was going to kill him if she found out about this. He had to admit that he still had that mean streak and as much as he was able to keep those crimson lenses from clouding his vision it was not impossible that he found himself slipping back into his old habits especially of strangers of the human variety. 

Jumper hissed in pain. His body tensing “ n..no..ill be good..” he slumped back into the others grip..damnit he didnt need to lose anymore HP..he was already so low..he clung tighter to his own jacket and looked around as they walked..this looked...absolutely nothing like his snowdin-- WHY WAS GRILLBYS PURPLE?! Oh stars…. He looked back towards where he knew boss and doomfanger were walking before remaining still the rest of the way.

Sans’ eye sockets were half lidded as he continued his way along passing by Grillby’s when he noticed the look on the kids face. So this human was from another timeline huh? Great just another anomaly for him to deal with. Well the only one now. He just followed behind his brother before they stopped in from of the house. It would have surprised Jumper that the home seemed to warm and inviting in comparison to it’s rather frightening landlords, “Home sweet home eh Boss” Boss opened the door before closing it after they were all inside the warmth of the snowdin home. Their body language and posture seemed to relax as Sans set the kid down on on his feet on the mat closest to the coat rack. It had three spots one of which was occupied by a black and blue striped scarf and a black leather fluffy jacket very similar to the one that Sans was currently wearing. It was however cropped and clearly would not fit him so the question was. Who did it fit? 

Jumper stumbled but stood once he was placed, looking up at the scarf and leather fluffy jacket...he immediately turned to look at Sans with a questioning look..the pain wasn’t helping him think but soon after the expression turned to realization...obviously someone else was living here! Obviously..right?...right. Yes, right. He gave a lil nod to confirm his own suspicions

Sans took his jacket off resting it next to the one of similar make as he stuck his hands in his pockets staring at Jumper before raising a brow bone, “Did ya get brain damage there kid? Why ya shakin yer head?” He was now in a simple red turtleneck sweater. Boss on the other hand, removed his armor a and moved to the steps that led to the upper part of the home which surprisingly was not doused in a tacky red and black color scheme, “Sans watch the human for a moment.” He disappeared upstairs without so much as another word.

“ no i uhm..i fell, outta the sky...like chicken little. I hit a lot of trees on the way down “ he admitted, rubbing the back of his head “ its why im all banged up “ he looked around without moving much from his spot. He didn't want to upset the other more than he already was but curiosity was setting in “ …..may...i ask a few questions or..”

Sans was staring at the steps where his brother had disappeared just giving the kid a noncommittal shrug, “Guess it wouldn’ hurt if ya did. Aint gonna promise nothin.” He seemed distracted. 

“ who..all lives here? I know you and papyrus do but...there's a third set of clothing “ he points at the scarf and jacket. “ ..curiosity killed the kid i guess “ he looked back over

That drew his attention as he narrowed his eye sockets for a moment before a frown pulled at the corner of his mouth, “Curiosity is gonna do a lot more than kill tha kid if ya aint careful there squirt.” He huffed and folded his arms over his chest debating whether or not to say anything. He guessed it wouldn't do any harm, “Her names Frisk. She lives with Pap an I. Has fer years and before ya start makin assumptions yeah shes a human like ya. It’s why we can’t just kill ya outright. Would make her upset an we don’t want that but step outa line and ya can promise I’ll have no issue breakin that little rule.” His crimson eye lights vanished as he spoke before they flickered back to life. Ooooo scarrrry. 

Jumper tensed, gripping his arm and mumbling an apology “ i..dont plan on upsetting her or anyone else…” he looked back up at sans “ ….i was just kinda, thinking that its neat that we share the same name...h-how old is she? Is she my age?” he was curious, before quickly shutting up “ never mind, sorry for botherin ya “

Sans grumbled something through his spiked teeth that sounded like, “nosey twerp.” He still had that frown on his face, “She aint a kid like ya, no. In fact she could probably be like yer big sister.” He leaned in close to look Jumper directly in the eyes, red staring into a deep amber, “So yer tha Frisk from yer timeline huh? Shoulda figured. Look twerp don’t mention any of that kinda stuff round ma bro. It’s somethin he doesn’ need ta know about.” 

He nods “ okay, treat it carefully. Got it “ he gave him a sheepish smile “ …. “ he looked up towards the stairs “....its nice here “ he admitted “ very cozy “ he tried making small talk, rubbing the back of his neck

Sans was not having it as he seemed to become more and more annoyed that is until a voice came from the top floor. A girl stood at the top of the steps about 5 foot 5 in height wearing a black cap sleeved shirt that hung off one shoulder. Her bangs were cut straight across with variation here and there and the front of her hair fell just a little past her chest. The back of it, however, was short like that of a mid length bob cut. She was wearing simple jean shorts and little fuzzy socks with little froggits on them. She made her way downstairs sparkling blue eyes and all with her head tilted. Who was the curious new stranger? Her smile was directed to them both but Sans personality did an entire 180 all of a sudden, “Welcome home! Oh? Who is this?” It took him a moment to answer, “Uh… kid…It’s a… human kid….” 

Wow. guy had the nerve to forget his name. ouch... “ m..my names Jumper, it’s a pleasure to meet you miss “ he smiled sweetly up at her like any kid would. Wow...she looked..almost exactly like his big sister did back at home..back before he fell. He couldn’t believe it honestly “ ….M-mister Sans was telling me about you..well, y-your name that is. He spoke and you appeared it seems “ oh god, shut up shut up shut up Jumper mentally told himself. He looked worse for wear. His leg was posed to where there was no weight on it, and his face had a massive gash running down his cheek. His side had a blood stain forming as well from the stab he received earlier from sans.

Frisk came up to him only to crouch down to his level. He was a kid after all. She noticed all the damage, “Oh stars! Here let me get you all patched up. Those must really…” She paused staring at the stab wound before turning to Sans. Unfortunately, she was all too well versed in his attacks and handiwork and that wound no doubt came from the shorter skeleton. Sans put his hands up defensively looking like he wanted to hide in the collar of his sweater, “Wh...what are ya lookin at me like that for Sweetheart?” Frisk shook her head looking hurt, “Sans you didn’t.” He tried to play dumb, “I… uh don’t know what yer talkin about.” She crossed her arms, “Red…” He looked like he was going to explode, “Alright alright yeah I did but darlin we need one more soul ya know that.” She sighed in frustration, “He is just a kid Red!” He looked like she had slapped him. She turned to Jumper, “I...I’m sorry about him too, let’s get you cleaned up ok?” 

“ im okay, he didn’t hurt me bad “ he puffed his chest out proudly “ I've had worse! “ he then nods at frisk “ okay. “ he didn’t want to part with his jacket but he’d have to to get his wounds checked out. 

Frisk just shook her head, “He shouldn’t have done anything like that at all.” Honestly she was not terribly surprised but that still did not give the skeleton a pass. She pulled out a first aid kit and began to work at his wounds making sure they were properly clean. 

He whined a bit at the sting of the healing items “ t..that tingles ‘ he laughed weakly, looking more and more tired “t ..thank you miss, this really means a lot “ he nodded at her

She sighed softly shaking her head once more. Apparently the brothers behavior was weighing heavily on her mind and Sans knew it because he was guilty looking into the carpet as if it held the secret and meaning to life itself, “You seem really tired once we are done here I will let you sleep in my room how does that sound?” She was smiling but that did not stop her from feeling disappointed as she continued to wrap up and even use her magic to heal his injuries. Red just leaned against the door frame still staring at the floor with his arms crossed over his chest. 

He nods “ that sounds really nice miss, thank you “ he’s breaking out the polite language because he’s scared for his life. “ you remind me a lot of my big sister miss- i-if that's no-- Woah!? You have magic?!” he gasped excitedly

She gave him a kind of lopsided grin, “You don’t have to call me miss. Stars knows no one else around her here does. My name is Frisk. Your big sister?” His surprise had her blinking rapidly for a moment, “Oh.. yeah I guess I was kind of born with it. I am still learning how to use it properly.” She glanced at Red for a moment before patting Jumpers hand, “There we go all patched up.” 

“ uhuh, her name was Aryll. You remind me of her “ he nods “ that’s really cool! That you have magic i mean...how do you know if you have magic?” he asked, before looking himself over “ woah...so cool” he muttered to himself “ thank you again miii-- frisk “that would take some getting used to..frisk was his name after all..but it wasn’t, not anymore

She smiled sweetly, “I do? I...I don’t know. I honestly didn’t even know until my life was in jeopardy. It just worked in my favor. The only thing is that even I didn’t know at the time. It was just something that suddenly seemed like luck. Eventually, I realized why I had been considered special all those years ago. What better way to get rid of monsters than with the thing that was a part of them?” She shook her head sadly, “I considered it a kind of weapon or curse until… well… Sans taught me how to use it. I can heal others and some other things too.” Red just suddenly appeared next to the couch, like the shark toothed gremlin that he was. She loved him and that would never get old. He had a cocky look on his face, “You? A weapon. Heh. I’ve seen scarier children than ya.” Frisk just rolled her eyes, “Yeah, yeah save it marshmallow boy. I can hold my own and you know it.” Red just leaned a little a little closer, “Hold yer own huh? How bout whe-” She stopped him by flailing her arms up and down flushing, “Staaahp there is a kid here.” 

The skeleton just snickered, “Yeh? So?” She gave him a glare but her heart was half in it. He was just waggling his eyebrow bones up and down as she slapped the palm of her hand across her face, “Ignore him.” 

Jumper blinked innocently, unaware of what the two were talking about..grownups are weird “ ..well..uhm...i can teleport, does that count as magic?” he asked genuinely “ i mean, i cant control where i go or how i land but...i can do it “

Red raised a brow bone at that, “Ya know how ta teleport?” Frisk looked just as curious almost mirroring his expression as she turned to Red, “Isn’t that… your thing?” He eyed the kid suspiciously, “Yeah… it’s ma thing. Far as I know no one has that ability not even ya Sweetheart. Ya could I guess being the way yer soul is but it’s kinda a rare ability.” She rested her head on his arm, “Huh that’s pretty cool.” She got hints to the skeletons past but he was still pretty tight-lipped about it. She only assumed that whatever he wasn’t telling her was for good reason. 

“ i can prove it “ he looked at red, poofing his cheeks abit before standing fully and taking a deep breath. He had...no idea how to do this but damnit he was going to try. He takes a deep breath and stands tall, holding his arms out to his sides and focusing...his soul summoned itself and fizzeled slightly with the effort. The white monster soul border glowed as he eventually..vanished with a soft whish...only for there to be a crash upstairs and the sound of a shower curtain falling “ OW!” jumper shouted out “ IM OKAY “

Oh he had done it now. Frisk just blinked in shock mirroring an equally shocked Sans only for them to both hear a crash upstairs. Frisk was concerned for the kid but Red just started laughing with his hand over his face. She smacked him gently only for him to look at her, “Wha? Ya can’t say that’s not fuckin hilarious.” Another facepalm, “Red he could get seriously hurt using something like that…” He just sighed, “Aright aright kitten lighten up.” She stood to head up the steps having the younger brother following close behind, “Jumper are you ok?” 

Jumper was completely entangled in the mess that was the shower curtain. He looked dazed “ the ceiling is spinning but im okay “ he sat up woozily “ see, told you i can teleport “ he said proudly..before promptly leaning into the toilet and puking. 

She knew that feeling all too well. She always felt sick even with an expert at teleportation like Sans was, “Just… relax for a minute. You don’t need to prove your abilities to us.” Red shrugged, “I kinda wanted them to prove it.” Another sigh, “You will be the death of me I swear.” He leaned in close, “Already am~” She slapped his cheek gently, “Enough… this is serious.” Sans still had the same look on his face. Shameless.

Jumper hiccuped. Slowly untangling himself “ that’s the first time i landed in the same building at least “ he admitted “ usually i end up on the other side of the frickin world it feels like “ he dusts himself off “ that’s why i was so banged up, i fell outta a tree “

She just came over to rub his back gently, “Well you are here now and until you can get home safely you are welcome to stay here. You can use my room.” She knew Red was going to make a comment so she slapped her hand over his mouth before he could with a smile, “I will show you where it is.”

….yea adults definitely are weird. He nods “ yes ma’- frisk “ he corrected himself again. Frisk took his hand and the two began to make their way to the bedroom. Jumper unintentionally giving red a smug happy smile as they walked. He was proud of being able to teleport but the other connotation was going to take place. 

Ohhhh nooooo. The skeleton glared at the human kid and look that he gave him. If looks could kill. There would have been a bone spear through that smug little face. He clenched his fists. If he was wearing his jacket the floof would have been standing on end like an angry cat. Frisk noticed nothing and continued down the hall opening her door. Sans kept thinking about some twerp of a kid getting to be so close to her and how much he wanted to teleport the little runt into The Core. She showed him where everything was and one of the black t-shirts of hers that he could wear to bed as well as some sweatpants that looked oddly like ones Red would have worn. It had the gold stripes and everything. 

He sweats as he noticed the look red gave him, immediately losing the smug grin and quickly following behind frisk. Worry on his face “ ...thank you again frisk “ he moved to go get changed into the pajamas set out for him moving to lay down in the bed and look around the room one last time. As if he was confirming where he was...he thanked her once more and rolled over, yet he found sleep wouldn't find him..he heard soft murmuring and moved to the door. 

Jumper was eavesdropping as kids do, he could hear the two talking in the hallway. Their voices were so distinct that it was not hard not to pick out who was speaking. 

“I don’t know if I trust a human kid.” 

“Red… will you just… do this for me? He is all alone in a new place and here of all places. Don’t you remember when I was first here and I was an adult. The poor thing is probably scared just as much as I was.” 

A soft sign could be heard. 

“Alright Sweetheart ya know I trust ya but I’m keepin my eye on him.” 

“That’s fair but I doubt he is here to do any harm at all.”   
“Soooo uh. Kids usin yer room.” 

“Red I swear.” 

“Wha? Is that a bad thing ta ask?” 

“No you red-iculous marshmallow.” 

There was some whispering. A chuckle from Red followed by a slap. 

Frisk was right, jumper was scared. Scared out of his absolute mind..he sighed softly and looked down. Everything was so much to take in that it was no wonder sleep didn't find him easy. The poor boy moved to climb back into bed as tears formed into his eyes “ ...i miss home again “ was the last thing he muttered before the unforgiving embrace of sleep grabbed him once more.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Darkness, that’s all the other could see around him. It was cold and unforgiving and he was absolutely terrified. There was no one to be seen for miles..if there were even miles ahead to be seen. The boy began to walk alone in the darkness.. He was all alone..the darkness swallowed him.


End file.
